Hold It Against Me
by elizabethtennyson
Summary: Elizabeth Tennyson goes to work at the Storybrooke library only to run into the fearsome Captain Hook. Captain HookxOC oneshot OOC Captain Hook


It was any usual day in StoryBrooke and I worked in the library with Belle. I've always had a feeling I belonged in the library I didn't know if it was because I was a story book character or the amazing adventure stories I had or the wonderful stories I read.  
I guessed being Elizabeth Tennyson made me love being around books a lot. I woke up and got dressed and made sure I wasn't late for work. I got my phone and headed to the Library I turned the knob but the door was locked."Is.. Belle here she's usually on time?" I checked my phone and texted her." Are you here yet i can't get inside." I waited a while and saw the cars passing by. I looked across the street and say the Dinner.

In the Dinner was Henry looking at me smiling and waving hi. I smiled back and waved hi back. I thought " Well i did miss breakfast i might as well go say hi to Henry." I walked across the street to the slightly busy dinner. Ruby looked up to see me walk in " Hey Elizabeth." She smiled."Hi Ruby hows the business. She laughed " You ask me that everyday and i told you it's really busy." " Oh ok." I said sarcastically . " Hey Henry what are you doing here."  
He tapped the for on the table. " Just waiting for my breakfast … Hey why aren't you at the library?" " Locked out." I waved my phone. " I'm waiting for a text from belle telling me is she here yet .. I guess she's not so." I shrugged my shoulders. Henry nodded his head like he understood anything I was saying.

" So Henry where's your mom is she here?" He looked up slowly with a sad face. "Emma i meant Emma." He shook his head. "Oh yeah she's at home with Snow and Prince Charming... She's Fine." You grabbed his hand like you knew something was wrong."Henry i know that you can't...Forgive Regina for what she did but its ok you'll be ok... You're a very strong and brave boy everything will be fine and soon we'll go back home and everything will be the way it was you'll see..." He looked at you smiling and then got up and hugged you.

Your phone vibrated in your pocket it was from Belle. The Text read "...I Won't be there till 2:30 PM so if you need to get in there's a key under the mat sorry (Y/N)." You pulled away from the hug. " Gotta go to work." You gave him a half smile."Ok bye (Y/N) ill see you later." You got up and walked out the door with your hands in your pocket's. you looked across the library but stopped. And saw a mysteriously looking man staring right at you. "What.." You squinted your eyes as a bus came he was gone. Something told you not to go to the library but you thought it was nothing it was all in your head. " You're gonna be fine." You ran across the street to the library found the key and went inside.

Then you started your usual boring day looking at all the books that have been checked out all the books that needed to be returned and the due sighed then put your hair up out of your face. You went up to the cart to see if all the books were organised. You saw something on the floor a knot like rope. " Hmm what's this doing here?" You studied it. "Hello love." A voice came from behind suddenly turned around to see who was there. You backed up as you saw who it was." You.. It's You." It was hook grinning at you looking at you up and down." My My you haven't changed a bit." "What are you doing here aren't you suppose to be in neverland. " You said to him smartly with a attitude. "No actually.." He walks toward you slowly which made you even more nervous. " I'm just here to carry out a plan." You moved back but suddenly hit the table behind you." What plan?" He shook his head as he walked up to you and grinned. " Now that i can't tell you but i can tell you this." He gripped you by your waist and pulled you close."Where's belle." You pushed him back. " Don't touch me." He grabbed you by the hand and pinned you on the table. " A girl with a attitude i like it." "Get the hell off of me." He brung his hook up to your face. "Aww is that anyway to talk to you captain." you struggled to break his grip but it was too strong." Tell me where belle is and i'll let you go.." his smile was evil and manipulative. " I don't know now get off me now." He studied your face then worked his way down. "Hmm.. don't you like this position better." He grinned then kissed you the kiss was gentle but wrong you couldn't pull away from it was it. Was it too much for you to handle you had so many mixed emotions about how you felt.

He went down to your neck and you let out a you moan made him grin in delight. His fingers traced down your hips as he said. " Are you satisfied?"


End file.
